We Can't Afford to be Innocent
by Saiyan Butterfly
Summary: When a powerful and dangerous enemy threatens Chikyuu, a young Bulmais sent off into outer space so that she may have a new life, with allies of the briefs family, the Saijiins
1. Prolouge

Description: When a powerful and dangerous enemy threatens Chikyuu, a   
young Bulma is sent off into outer space so that she may have a new life, with   
allies of the Briefs family, the Saijiins.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! But you knew that.   
  
AN: well this is my second story that I have decided to post. I have several   
more started but this is one of the best of those and the one that I have   
written the most on besides Promised. It is an AU BV in fact everything I   
write seems to be. Please R/R I know the Prologue is kinda short but I'm   
gonna try and make the main chapters much longer then the ones in Promised.   
So Please tell me what you think and if I should continue with this.   
  
On Promised: this is my other story and since Fanfiction.net was screwy it is   
really far down on the list. But in case no one noticed Chapter 4 has been   
posted. I only got two reviews on that chap so I'm thinking it needs work or   
no one knows that its been updated. Im leaning toward the latter.   
Anyways Enjoy my new fic!   
  
  
  
  
  
We Can't Afford To Be Innocent   
By   
Saijiin Butterfly   
  
Prologue   
Bulma Briefs, a small child born on a small planet, sent to have a new life   
during the apocalyptic terror, which faced her world. She was the child of the   
famous Dr, Briefs, the founder of Capsule Corporation, and already at the age   
of four, showed great promise in the field of engineering. She was his protégé,   
his heir and only daughter, so when the terror known as Frieza came, intent on   
destroying their world her parents took desperate action to save their only   
child. They planned to send her to their allies in deep space that they had once   
had business dealings with. They placed her in a tiny space pod and sent her   
out into space just as the world she had known her four years of life came   
crashing to a violent and bloody end. This is her story.   
  
Many light years away a large war ship came upon a tiny pod drifting in space.   
It appeared to be one of the pods that they sent their own children out into   
the universe in, but it had a strange symbol upon the side. They called their   
commander to the bridge and he immediately recognized it as the symbol of the   
company that was located on a small planet in the western galaxy that their   
empire had at one time had dealings with. It was because of these people that   
they had much of the technology that they now possessed and the commander   
ordered that it immediately be brought aboard. When they opened the pod   
they found a tiny little girl with blue hair fast asleep in the pod. She   
immediately awoke however when someone reached in and pulled her out of the   
pod. She screamed in fear and the man dropped her in surprise as she ran and   
hid behind her pod. The navigational officer came around and offered her hand   
to the child. "Who… who are you?" the child asked shakily. "My name is   
Seripa," she said gently. "Why were you drifting around in that pod little   
one?" Seripa asked.   
  
"My Daddy sent me away because something bad was happening to my home,"   
the child whispered on the verge of tears. "This terrible creature came and…   
and then my father said he was sending me to this planet where we had some   
allies. He put me in the ship and I started to fall asleep but I fought it for as   
long as I could. And when earth was beginning to get out of sight I saw this   
huge explosion and… and I don't remember anything else," she cried breaking   
into tears. Seripa hugged the child uncomfortably, not used to seeing such   
emotions. Can you tell me what planet they were sending you to little one?" she   
asked gently. "Um Planet Vegetablesei or something like that she answered   
after her sobs had subsided a little. "I think you might mean Vegetasei child,"   
Seripa told her chuckling lightly.   
"Yeah that's it Vegetasei! Do you know where I can find it?" she asked   
pleadingly.   
Seripa laughed a little "Hey Bardock what do you think?" she yelled at her   
commander. "Before we tell her too much I think that we should question her   
more thoroughly," the commanding officer answered. We don't know who   
attacked her world and I'd like to know what we might be dealing with."   
  
They took the young child to a room to discover all they could of her past.   
They weren't too shocked to find that it was Frieza whom had destroyed the   
child's world, but they were shocked to find that she was the child of Dr.   
Briefs. After a small debate commander Bardock announced that the child   
would be raised as a Saijiin and would be taken to the royal palace the minute   
they arrived on Vegetasei. The Saijiins would not reach the planet for at least   
another month so Seripa was given the duty of schooling the child on the   
culture and language of Vegetasei. They found her to be just as intelligent if   
not more so than her father. She was speaking perfect Saijiin-go within a   
week's time and had learned much of the Saijiin culture. Seripa went to   
Bardock after the first week and announced that there was nothing more she   
could teach the child. "Nonsense!" Bardock scolded her, "If the child is to be   
raised as a proper Saijiin then you must teach her to fight."   
  
  
"So for the rest of the trip to Vegetasei Bulma was taught several fighting   
techniques and being as young as she was she seemed to pick it up rather   
quickly." She was of course very weak by Saijiin standards but perhaps if   
they kept her training she might improve. She enhanced her skills each day that   
they trained and by the time they were nearing Vegetasei she was able to form   
miniscule ki blasts.   
  
There were just two more hours before they were due to land on Vegetasei and   
Seripa was telling Bulma about how they were going to the royal palace when   
Toma interrupted them. Seripa, Bardock wants to speak with you", he said   
winking at Seripa, before promptly leaving. Seripa got up to leave but found   
she was hindered by Bulma whom was hugging her leg. Seripa-san, the child   
said, "Why do you need to see Bardock?" "Can't you stay here with me until we   
land." "I'll be right back Bulma-chan," Seripa assured her. "You'll be all right   
by yourself," she said kneeling to the child's level, "I'm just going to see   
Bardock and then I'll be right back." Bulma glared at her, crossing her arms   
over her chest, "That's what you said last time and then I didn't see you until   
the next morning." Seripa blushed slightly, and then gave her a stern look   
"Listen I have to go, I promise I shall return before we land." You'd better or   
I'm going to go to Bardock's room and get you," Bulma threatened.   
  
Seripa made her way to Bardock's room hoping Bulma would not deem it   
necessary to come and find her.   
  
  
As the ship at last touched down on the surface of Vegetasei, Bulma rushed to   
the window to get her first glimpse of her new home. They had landed in a   
massive city. "Wow! It's even bigger than West Capitol City back home!" she   
exclaimed. The thought of home made her sad. Her parents, why had they sent   
her out all alone? They should have come with her they could have saved   
themselves.   
"Why did you have to leave me alone?" she whispered.   
  
"But you're not alone Bulma-chan."   
"Seripa-san!" she exclaimed, quickly forgetting her melancholy mood, "Hey you   
said you'd come back before we landed," the child scolded.   
"And you said you would come looking for me," said Seripa.   
"Well I woulda but I didn't wanna bother you and Bardock-sama."   
Seripa blushed and this did not go unnoticed by the young child. "You like him   
don't you Seripa-san?"   
"What makes you think that?"   
" Well your face gets all red whenever I mention him and you to are always   
doing stuff in his room." This caused Seripa to blush even deeper. This child   
was far too perceptive for her own good. "Listen B-chan you are not under any   
circumstances to mention that to anyone do you understand."   
"Hai Seripa-san I can keep a secret", she replied.   
Well we need to get you to the palace so gather your things and lets go. Seripa   
took the small child's hand and led her out of the ship and to her new life on   
planet Vegetasei.   
  
  
  
AN: SO WHAT'CHA THINK??? PLEASE R/R! ^_^


	2. So This Is My Life

AN: HI MINNA! SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG! ITS ACTUALLY BEEN WRITTEN FOR AWILE BUT I WANTED THE CHILD HOOD TO BE ALL ONE PART BUT WELL THAT DIDN'T WORK OUT! OH WELL THIS IS A RATHER LONG CHAP ANYWAYS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AND PLEASE REVIEW ^_^  DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OKAY! Chapter 1: So This Is My Life 

Bulma Briefs stood in awe as she gazed upon the large Palace that stood before her. "Wow Seripa-san am I gonna live here?" she exclaimed! 

"Perhaps Bulma-chan we'll just have to see what the king has to say about you hmm" Seripa said gently. She rather hated the thought that she would have to give the girl up if the king decided to keep her at the palace, and she was sure that he would. He would see it as repaying a blood debt to Dr. Briefs, whom had provided the empire with most of its main technological devices and had also, improved many that they already possessed. Though the capsulation process had never been mastered by the saijiin techs. Bulma would be a great asset if she could provide the empire with capsule technology.  

 "Wow a king! If I live here will that make me a princess?!" Bulma continued to chatter happily as they made their way into the palace and towards the throne room whilst Seripa worried that she might never see her again. She had grown quite fond of the Chikyuujin child in the time they had spent together on Bardock's ship. She had had a child of her own once, but the child had been unusually strong and exceptionally brilliant, and had been placed in the palace as an elite soldier under the young Saijiin Prince.  Seeing Bulma had made her long for her own child whom was not much older than Bulma-chan herself. Her daughter did not even know whom either of her parents were and Seripa hoped that maybe she could catch a glimpse of the girl while she was here. After all it wasn't likely that Seripa would get a chance like this to see her again. 

After what seemed like a very long time of walking, to the four-year-old Bulma, they at last reached the imperial throne room. The child marveled at the beauty of the room with its elegant red tapestries and Black marbled floors that had gold inlaid between each marble tile. It was truly a beautiful place. It reminded her of a palace that one would find in one of the fairy tales her mother used to read to her before… she mustn't think of that now. "I have to be strong" she thought determinedly, "Momma and Poppa wanted me to be strong. And Seripa-san, I mustn't show her that I am weak. She told me Saijiins don't like you to show much emotion." She never could really grasp the concept that they didn't know what love meant, that they had no words for such emotions. Seripa had told her that she would understand one day. Bulma turned her attention to the throne that she found herself bowing before. She had been so lost in thought she had hardly even noticed Seripa telling her to bow. Seripa-san did not speak to the tall man that she assumed must be the king she instead allowed Bardock-sama to speak to the man. "He was kinda scary", she thought to herself. They spoke quietly for a few minutes and then the king asked Bulma to come forward so that he might speak with her. She was very nervous as she looked up to the tall king. He was very tall, taller than Bardock. "So brat," he spoke gruffly, "Commander Bardock tells me you are the daughter of Dr. Briefs."   "I'm not a brat", she grumbled. 

"What was that?" he snapped? 

Seripa held her breath hoping Bulma would not upset the king. She couldn't stand it if Vegeta Ou were to kill the girl. Seripa's hopes were all in vain because Bulma apparently did not know that you should not contradict the Saijiin no Ou.

"I AM NOT A BRAT!" she shouted loudly causing most Saijiins within hearing range to wince in pain. "My name is Bulma Briefs, daughter of Doctor Trunks Briefs, and the smartest girl in the universe!" she said proudly crossing he arms over her chest. The king stared at her for a moment with an unreadable look on his face; no one ever dared to speak to the king that way. Seripa and Bardock were positive that little Bulma was shish-ki-bob and Bulma was just standing there with her arms crossed and a mad little look on her face. She did NOT like being referred to as a brat. 

The king surprised every one when he threw back his head and laughed.

 'Don't laugh at…"Bulma started to shout but Seripa quickly clamped her hand over the child's mouth. "Well _brat", _the king said stressing the word, causing Bulma to growl beneath Seripa's hand, "you have more balls then most of my elites." "Feh, she nearly has the attitude to match my brat's" he said turning to Bardock. It would be amusing to get them into an argument and see which one could outwit the other", he said with a broad smirk on his face.

 Bardock smirked back, "Yes your majesty the brat certainly is a little spitfire, and from what we have seen she is every bit as intelligent as her father if not more so."  "She learned our language fluently in only a weeks time. And she has also had some meager training by Seripa on the journey home. Her power level is rather miniscule compared to our own but it is still much higher than it was when we first found her." 

"Alright Commander," the king stopped him before he could continue, "I've heard enough. The brat shall be given a room within the palace and she shall be schooled in the company of the elite children. "And", he stated looking directly at Bulma, "When she is old enough she shall take over the science wing if her skills and inventions prove to be as invaluable as her father's have." "Would you like that Miss Briefs?" the king asked her gruffly, looking down at the tiny girl. 

Bulma was silent for a moment. She was beginning to feel welcome here even if the king was a little scary. He was offering her the chance to attend school with the top-level saijiin children, the chance to run the entire science department and most importantly he was offering her a home. So she thought to thank him in the only way she could think of, she leapt at the king, giving him a big hug and repeating thank you over and over again.  The Saijiin King was startled needless to say and after regaining his composure he pried the child off of his leg and handed her to Seripa. "It seems the brat needs to be better trained in the ways of the Saijiin," he stated gruffly.  

"Yes… yes Ou Sama I will see to it personally", Seripa promised. "Does this mean that I will continue to be allowed to see Bulma-chan?" she wondered silently. 

"See that you do" the king stated casually, "Or I will see to it myself." It was an obvious threat, though the king seemed to be somewhat more amused then angered by the child's actions. 

Later that evening Bulma sat gazing around her new room. It was rather large, at least it was larger than the bedroom she'd had at home and that was saying something. However there were no toys and she was disappointed about that. But maybe they would give her a little lab or something if she asked for it. She was sure the king would allow it, after all if she was to take over the science wing then she would need a lab of her own to tinker in. That would be better than any amount of toys. She always had preferred to play in her father's lab rather than with the massive amount of dolls and stuffed animals that her mother bought for her. One time when she was about 3 her father had given her a little robot to play with. It had begun malfunctioning and she had taken it apart and repaired it with the skill of someone whom had been doing that sort of thing for years. The toy had worked even better than it had before it had broken and it also did some things that it had not initially been programmed to do.  That was the first time she had displayed her mechanical genius and after that her father had let her help him around the lab. So she was very impatient for a chance to ask for a lab. The 4-year old looked at a science lab like a huge playground where she could create and destroy things at her will. 

After sitting in her room for a while she began to get extremely bored and so she decided she would go exploring. Seripa had told her not to leave her room but then what harm could it do if she just looked around for a little bit. "I really need to learn to fly", she said quietly as she climbed up on a chair so that she could reach the panel on the door. When she found it to be encrypted she just smiled eagerly and cracked the code in a matter of seconds. The doors whooshed open and she leapt off the chair and dashed out the door intent on exploring the palace. She soon came upon a door with what she assumed to be the royal insignia engraved into the glass. She peered through the translucent doors and gasped in surprise. It was a beautiful garden much like the one inside capsule corps, her home. She frowned a little. Whenever she thought of her home she always felt so sad. She missed her parent's terribly. She wanted Seripa, for she was the closest thing that Bulma had to a mother on this world. Bulma sniffed back a sob; she didn't want to cry, not here. She would go into the beautiful gardens maybe they would make her feel better. She was horrified when she realized that she could not reach the control panel. So she just slumped down beside the door, her knees pulled to her chest and tried not to cry. She couldn't even get into the one place that really reminded her of home. "Why can't I fly?" she murmured softly. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Bulma was startled by the sound of a small slightly gruff voice. She peered up to see a boy whom appeared to be around her age. She smiled at the boy but he just scowled at her. 

"I asked you a question" "What are you doing here?' the small boy repeated his question. Bulma stood up. "I was trying to get into the gardens but I cant reach the controls," she pouted. "Can you help me?" she asked hopefully. The boy just glared at her. You are not permitted there. Only the high level elites and royalty are allowed into the gardens, not common slaves. "I'm not a slave," she shouted indignantly. Who are you to be calling me a slave?" 

"I am Prince Vegeta, the Legendary Super Saijiin and the future ruler of the planet Vegetasei," he proudly stated. "And you will learn to show respect to your betters" he snarled grabbing the front of Bulma's shirt and lifting her till her feet no longer touched the ground.  "So what are you going to do now little wench" he spat. 

Bulma just smiled and formed a small ki blast. She blasted the little Prince right in the face. It wasn't a powerful blast but it was sufficient to surprise him enough for him to drop Bulma who landed on her butt with a thud. She stood up and glared down at the saijiin prince whom was sitting on the floor looking at her with something bordering shock. "And I", she smirked, "Am Bulma Briefs, genius extraordinaire, and future head of Vegetasei's science department." SO YOU BETTER NOT MESS WITH ME!" she yelled.  

The prince's apparent shock did not last much longer and he jumped to his feet immediately yelling in her face. Listen here I don't give a damn about who you think you are! I'm the prince and I am in charge here. And what I'd like to know is how a tiny little weakling like you managed that. 

"Managed what?" she asked innocently. 

"To knock me down!" No mere slave should even be able to manipulate ki!" the prince ranted.

 "Seripa-san taught me," she said proudly. "And I am not a slave are you as deaf as you are stupid?" This boy was really annoying her. But annoying as he was, arguing with him was far more entertaining than wandering around all alone.  She glared at the boy for a few more moments before deciding she would much rather be friends than fight so she smiled broadly at him. 

 Vegeta was a bit unnerved by this and just shot her a strange look. What was she doing? It was his experience that people only smiled when they were up to something. 

 "Why don't we be friends?" she asked him still smiling. 

He gave her a suspicious look. _What was the girl going on about?_

"Well come on let's go play in the gardens".  She turned towards the door before remembering that she couldn't reach.  She turned to look at the prince whom was still standing there looking at her oddly. "Well come on help me I cant reach ya know!"

 Vegeta pondered on whether or not he should take her into the gardens. He didn't see what harm it could do. And he was curious about this friend thing she was talking about. So he walked over to the door and levitated up to the control panel and punched in the entry code. "I don't see why you could not have done that yourself," he said as the doors whooshed open and he levitated inside and landed. 

Bulma quickly dashed in behind him. "Because I can't fly duh!" she exclaimed. 

"If you can shoot ki then you can fly it's basically the same principal," he stated simply as the doors swooshed closed behind them. 

"Oh" she said and then gazed at her surroundings. 

The gardens were even more extravagant then the ones at capsule corps there was even a small lake, which a large waterfall spilt into, a rainbow forming in the mist it created. The foliage was reminiscent of a tropical rainforest one might find on earth and the air smelled sweet with the scent of exotic flowers.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "It's beautiful!" 

Vegeta smirked, "Of course it is! My mother designed these gardens herself."

"My mother had a garden like this," she whispered quietly. "But now she is dead, and so are her gardens and my whole world for that matter." 

"I am sorry," the prince stated gruffly. 

"It's okay" she said sadly. "But I don't want to think bad things right now so why don't we go and play?" She shot the young saiyan prince a sad smile. 

"Tell me what is this 'play' thing you keep talking about?" the prince asked genuinely curious.

Bulma looked at him wide-eyed. "You mean you don't know what playing is?" Doesn't anyone ever play with you? When he still did not seem to get what she meant she tried again. I mean spend time with you and have fun. 

"You mean training and fighting?" he asked. She just looked at him like he was stupid.

"Well what other fun could there possibly be?" he growled at her.

She giggled at his apparent ignorance.

Vegeta just looked at her quizzically and then growled not liking it at all that he did not know something.

"Oh forget it!" she snapped highly annoyed, "I'll just play by myself."

"I command you to teach me this 'playing' thing" he stated regally. He was very curious as to what she was going on about. The Prince had always been an inquisitive child though he tried not to show it most of the time.

"All right then!" she shouted excitedly, "Lets go!"

And so Bulma Briefs of Chikyuu spent the rest of the evening in the Gardens teaching the Saiyan Prince the fine art of hide and seek. Vegeta failed to see the point but Bulma convinced him that it would be good training since that was the only sort of play he seemed to know.

WELL THERE YA GO! God knows when ill get the next installment up so help battle my writers block with suggestions. I know what I want to happen later on but I need them to be older first like teens. So help me!

And please review!!!


	3. So This Is My Life (Part II)

Hello minnna! Oy vey how long has it been, what can I say sever writers block had settled upon this story, well it was broken for a little while at least. Thanks to all those who reviewed thus far and I appreciate the suggestions. I do know what I want to happen once they hit there teens ^_^ and it has a good deal to do with the title. And no I don't mean a lemon. I still haven't figured out how to write a good one but one day perhaps. There still kids in this chappy and im more or less introducing some of the other characters and yes there important. You might recognize some of the peeps from my other fics. And if you don't well GO read my others! They are good and much better then this one I think. This one's mostly cute, That's gonna change heheheheh. ^-^ well enough of the long rambling authors note go read the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We Can't Afford To Be Innocent

Chapter 2

 So This Is My Life 

(Part II)

It was the time of Vegetasei's summer and like on Chikyuu school was not in session. But as all good things come to an end so did the summer but by its end Bulma and the young Saijiin no Ouji had become rather close friends. It was the first day of Bulma's tutelage and she was very excited to begin her schooling. Vegeta however was nowhere near so happy. For one he would not be attending school with her as he had his own private tutor. 

 "What do you mean you won't be in my class? Why not?"

 "Because I am beneath socializing with those preppy upper-class rats," the prince scoffed.

When Bulma pointed out that she was going to be one of those 'high class rats' he just scowled and mumbled about how she didn't count. Bulma smiled happily as she waved goodbye to her friend though to be truthful she was very anxious about meeting the other students. But if she could deal with Vegeta the others couldn't possibly be any worse, could they?

He watched her run off and frowned. It bothered him how she could just brush him off so easily. Humph who needs her anyway he grumbled as he turned and made his way to his rooms to meet with his tutor. Smirking as a plan suddenly began to hatch within his devious young mind. 

Bulma ran down the halls nearly having a panic attack about meeting the other saiyan children. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she was not paying any heed to where she was going. So she was caught off guard as she suddenly found herself on the floor. "Ow what the heck did I hit?" she grumbled to herself. 

 "Excuse me slave but I think you should watch yourself! Do you know whom your dealing with!"

 Bulma gazed up into a pair of bright green eyes. Bulma blinked again, _since when did Saijiins have green eyes?_

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you" she apologized. "Wait a minute! I'm not a slave!" she yelled leaping to her feet. She glared at the girl before her; she had bright green eyes and long spiky reddish hair that fell to her waist. The girl must have been a year or two older then Bulma, about 7 she figured.

"Well you certainly aren't a saiyan! And you should show me some respect you little brat," snarled the older girl.  

"Why should I?" Bulma scoffed. "Your nobody important!"

"How dare you! I'll have you know that I am Vega, daughter of Zorn, first advisor to the King of Vegetasei, and I am very important." 

Bulma stuck out her tongue and did an '_aken bei.' _ " Well I am Bulma Briefs, genius extraordinaire, and the king himself has seen that I attend school with you preppy high class rats," she said quoting Vegeta from earlier. "And when I grow up the entire science wing is mine. I'm important because of me!  Not because of who my daddy is so go find someone else to pull rank on." 

Vega just blinked as the child made her way into the classroom. "What the hell" she mumbled. A second later Vega was run over once again. "Ahh you're going to die!" She yelled heaving the unfortunate person up by there neck, however she dropped them in surprise upon seeing whom it was. "Ahh Zinni!" She yelled dropping her best friend and adopted sister. 

"Damn Vega what did I do?" she said dazedly pulling herself up from the floor, and dusting off her white lab coat? It's not you there's some little blue rat that ran into me." 

Later that day as Bulma made her way to the science class she paused and peaked around the corner. It was the girl that she had run into earlier as well as another girl, this one had short spiked hair and dark black eyes, she momentarily reminded Bulma of someone but she couldn't quite place it. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she just couldn't resist. 

"Hey Vega did you hear? The prince is going to be attending lessons with us!" Zinni exclaimed as the two stood outside the science room. 

Vega smirked knowingly, " He killed his tutor again huh? I guess they couldn't get another on such short notice." 

Zinni laughed lightly, "Maybe he'll do us a favor and take out the history teach too!"

"Yeah if were lucky, but he best not kill the new science teach, he's a cutie." said Vega as she moved to open the door.

After the two entered the room Bulma sighed and stepped around the corner. A smile suddenly lit up her face. Vegeta would get to be in her classes after all! She happily made her way into the science room and looked up in shock at the teacher. Bardock-sama!" she exclaimed, dashing over to his desk. 

He smiled gently at her, "Well little Miss Briefs, the king thought it to be better if I kept an eye on you. Now go sit down" he barked like a drill sergeant. 

"Yes sensei" Bulma replied smartly, even giving him a little salute. 

As the class began to settle down Bardock cleared his throat and motioned to the doorway. "All right you diminutive little brats, Pay attention! Your Prince will be joining our class for the time being as his tutor has met with an unfortunate accident so to speak. Now show your proper respects to your Prince!" 

Vegeta stepped into the room and the students rose from their seats and kneeled giving a saiyan salute. All those in the room complied, all but Bulma that is, who gave Vegeta a little wave and a smile. He just nodded at her and a small smirk graced his features. 

The little exchange did not go unnoticed by Bardock and he smirked to himself, that child had a way of getting under everyone's skin. And their cold-hearted little prince seemed to be no exception. "Vegeta Ouji, why don't you take the empty seat next to Miss Briefs?" Bardock suggested. 

Vegeta shot him an annoyed look for presuming to tell him where to sit but made his way back to the seat anyways. 

Bulma was very happy now that Vegeta was in her classes but of course not everything was perfect. Mostly thanks to a certain high-class child named Vega.

After classes were over Vega walked up to where Bulma was standing. "So Slave," Vega mocked, "What Planet were you captured from?"

Bulma growled in annoyance, "Where do you get off calling me a slave?!"

The prince looked on as the two fought with a rather wicked smirk on his face. 

"Vegeta", Vega snapped, "What the hell are you smirking for? Don't tell me you are going to side with this little slave girl?"

"You must be disappointed Vega?" the young prince smirked. 

She just looked at him in confusion and Bulma tilted her head trying to figure out just what her friend was up to. 

The prince continued to smirk wickedly, " It seems you have some competition for the role of queen…"

"Queen!" Bulma and Vega exclaimed at once, while Zinni face-vaulted in shock. 

"You were considering me for your queen" Vega gasped her face a deep shade of crimson. 

Vegeta stepped up in her face and gazed up at the taller girl, "Don't misinterpret me Vega, You would not be worthy to be my queen." 

She glared down at him suspiciously, "Then what would I be?" 

Vegeta just let out a small laugh before continuing, "I had thought that you were the only eligible candidate for Queen Bitch of the Universe, but it seems you may have some competition. Now then, Bulma you come with me." So saying the two made there way to the gardens but before leaving Bulma made sure to turn around and give Vega an 'aken bei.'

"Why that little…that little," Vega could only stutter in anger at the impudence of the blue haired girl. "You Know what Vega?" came a voice. She turned to see her so-called friends, they were really more annoying then they were worth she thought. 

"What Xyde?" she snarled. 

"I think you're jealous" he smirked. 

"Yah" piped in his friend, Kale, "Cause she's smarter and prettier then you." 

"Ugh what have I told you two about eavesdropping!" she shouted. 

"I don't know what?" Kale said trying to play dumb. 

"Zinni would you come here," Vega called to Zinni who had yet to move from her spot on the floor"

"What do you want sis?" Zinni said cheerfully.

"I think I need a good spar don't you?" she said smirking wrathfully at the two boys. 

"Uh gee look at the time, come on Kale we have to be going!" shouted Xyde, and the two boys took off, Zinni and Vega in hot pursuit. 

Bulma giggled as the two made their way down the hallway. Thank you Vegeta, she was really becoming annoying! But why did you let her talk to you like that?" She asked. "I mean you nearly killed me when I first met you!" 

"Lets just say I know her" he growled, "She is the daughter of fathers' top advisor and I am forbidden from killing the girl. Not that I wouldn't love to."

"Oh, she murmured, "Hey Vegeta what happened to your tutor anyways?"

"Simple", smirked the prince, " I killed him"

Bulma's eyes widened, "But Vegeta why?"

He did not turn around as he levitated to the control panel that would open the gardens. 

"Because," he began as he stepped through the doors, "He bored me"

"But our teachers are just as bad Vegeta! That can't be the reason tell me." 

"Well" he began smirking, "I cant very well leave you to your own devices, you cause too much trouble," he smirked. "So I had to find someway that I could keep an eye on you."  

"You mean you killed your tutor just so that you could come to school with me?" she gasped. 

He turned away from her, "Not in so many words." 

Bulma tilted her head to the side, "You know that's sweet in a sick sort of way." 

"A saiyan prince is not sweet," he growled glaring back at her and crossing his arms. 

"Well then," she reasoned, rocking back on her heels, "Maybe your not a saiyan"

He shot her an incredulous look before shoving her in the pond. 

"Vegeta you bastard!" she shouted. 

"My, my, such foul language for such a little girl" he mocked her. 

"Well I did learn from the best," she said grabbing his cape and pulling him in after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

sucky place to end I know but oh well, I think I'm done with the child hood, I may throw in a brief description of what's gone on in the next chap, god knows when that will be out. But maybe if I get enough reviews I will feel motivated to work on this. 

Anyhow get out there and review or VEGA will beat you upside the head with a mallet! (Don't think she wont do it)


End file.
